C'est l'Vent
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sakura aimait tellement Naruto, alors pourquoi estil partit avec Sasuke hein ? On veut des explications !


**Titre :** C'est l'Vent

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** J'aurais pu les créer c'est vrai, je l'ai pas fait. Maintenant je ne fais que me les approprier… La chanson c'est _C'est l'Vent_ de Tom Poisson

**Résumé :** Sakura aimait tellement Naruto, alors pourquoi est-il partit avec Sasuke hein ? On veut des explications !

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** un semblant de Saku/Naru, mais c'est du sasunaru évidemment

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

Naruto et Sakura sortaient ensembles. La rose on ne sait pour quelle sotte raison avait jeté son dévolu sur le blond. Et puis elle l'aimait (bien sûr car qui n'aimerait pas Naruto ?), il était parfois bête, mais il avait pleins de charmes, était adorable, et puis vraiment gentil. Bref, elle filait le parfait amour avec lui… Et ce n'était pas réciproque. Un jour l'appartement était vidé, plus de Naruto, elle le retrouva dans le lit de Sasuke.

_Pardon, c'est pas moi c'est le vent  
Qui m'a soufflé ces mots d'amour  
Que j'ai glissés dans mon discours  
Sans me douter un seul instant  
Qu'il serait pris argent comptant_

Naruto mi-rieur, mi-moqueur, s'excusa.

- Désolé, je pensais que t'avais compris que toi et moi ça comptait pas… Je ne pensais pas que tu croirais qu'on resterait ensemble toute la vie… C'était pourtant évident non ? Qu'on allait pas ensemble, et que je disais « je t'aime » comme on dit « faut que j'aille au toilette ».

Sakura les laissa continuer où ils en étaient pour pleurer dans son coin.

_Pardon, c'est pas moi c'est le vent  
Qui a soudain claqué la porte  
Sur nos promesses à moitié mortes  
Sans me laisser te dire adieu  
Sais-tu c'est terminé nous deux_

Mais Sakura voulait plus d'explication, elle l'invita chez elle, anciennement chez eux.

- Désolé Sakura tu sais, c'est parce que tu vois, nos promesses c'étaient aussi vide que l'air voire même plus, alors j'ai décidé de changer ça, j'ai pris mes affaires, je suis partit. Mes pas m'ont conduit chez Sasuke, et je l'ai soudainement aimé. Tellement que j'ai oublié de te dire que j'étais partit. Mais y a plus de nous deux, maintenant c'est Sasuke et moi.

Sakura sentait ses larmes couler, Naruto se retenait de rigoler.

Pardon pardon pardon, pardon pardon pardon…

Le renard s'excusait. Mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ca se voyait à son regard amusé.

- Désolé, mais ça faisait rire tout le monde nous deux…

_Pardon, c'est pas moi c'est le vent  
Tu vois qui m'a tourné la tête  
Pauvre naïve girouette  
Vers un tout nouvel avenir  
Où tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir  
Pardon, pardon, pardon_

- T'as vraiment changé d'avis ? Demanda bêtement Sakura

- Si je n'avais pas changé d'avis, je ne coucherais pas avec Sasuke

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai changé de bord dans la nuit. C'est pas ma faute tu vois...

Arrête de rigoler Naruto, arrête de rire, oui mais c'était si dure. Et le voilà qui pouffait

- C'est mon futur tu vois, et tu n'es pas dedans, dommage pour toi !

_C'est pas de ma faute  
J'ai le vent dans le dos  
De l'air dans la tête  
A chacun ses petits défauts  
Le vent c'est bête_

- Je ne comprends pas

- Sakura c'est parce que je suis un idiot tu sais, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais de l'air à la place du cerveau.

- …

- Les idiots ne savent pas tenir en place… On a les défauts qu'on a hein… J'ai fais un rasengan pleins de vents, et mon amour pour toi s'est transformé en courant d'air. Accuse le donc lui…

Sakura à partir de ce jour détesta le vent…

_Pardon, c'est pas moi c'est le vent  
Qui a fait s'envoler les lettres  
Que je t'aurais écrites peut-être  
S'il nous avait laissé le temps  
De nous comprendre simplement_

- Mais quand même partir comme ça…

- Ah ! Désolé Sakura, je t'aurais bien écrit une lettre… Mais en fait j'avais pas de papier, pas de crayons, pi j'écris comme un pied de toute façon. Puis pour écrire « Adieu vieille cruche »… J'ai préféré que tu comprennes toi-même.

- Tu aurais pu attendre

- Je n'aime pas attendre, sinon je ne serais pas partit chercher Sasuke quand il a disparu et je t'aurais laissé mourir quand Gaara t'as attaqué…

Et Sakura commençait à penser que c'était peut-être une erreur qu'il n'est pas attendu…

_Pardon, c'est pas moi c'est le vent  
Qui a soulevé les jupettes  
De ces futiles midinettes  
Qui ont découpé au fer blanc  
Mes aveux faits à tes parents  
Pardon, pardon, pardon_

- Pourtant tu étais même aller voir mes parents pour leur dire ton amour pour moi

- Oui je sais je sais, désolé. Quand je t'ai quitté c'était jour de grand vent… Tout Konoha avait mit des jupes, j'ai tourné la tête.

- Pas Sasuke tout de même.

- Sasuke aussi a ses secrets.

Si elle n'avait pas tant envie de pleurer, Sakura aurait rit. Naruto lui s'étouffait à moitié avec son propre rire.

_C'est pas de ma faute  
J'ai le vent dans le dos  
De l'air dans la tête  
A chacun ses petits défauts  
Le vent c'est bête_

Et Sakura finit par le jeter dehors en lui balançant des boîtes de ramen vide, et hurlant

- NARUTO NO BAKA

- Oui c'est vrai Sakura, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je suis sortit avec toi avant Sasuke. C'est pas ma faute …

Il aurait ajouté si elle n'avait pas jeté la télé qu'il était innocent, que les juges le proclamaient tous ainsi, le seul coupable dans cette affaire était le vent, le vent…

_C'est pas de ma faute  
Je te jure  
Chacun ses petites tempêtes  
Pardon, c'est pas moi c'est le vent  
Qui m'a poussé à revenir…_

Le lendemain Sakura alla voir Sasuke. Non seulement elle l'avait pas eut lui, et il lui avait pris Naruto elle voulait des explications. Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut le rire moqueur du brun.

- Pourquoi t'es revenu d'abord ?

- Un ouragan m'a porté jusqu'ici quand j'ai su qu'il sortait avec toi. Désolé c'est la faute aux tempêtes….

Et Sakura se suicida face au vent ce jour là en sautant du haut d'un toit…

A son enterrement on accusa Sasuke et Naruto, qui s'excusèrent bien poliment :

- Pardon, c'est la faute du vent…

Fin

L'autatrice : désolé Sakura

Sakura : c'est ça excuse toi en faisant une fic sasusaku

L'autatrice : bientôt, si je me motive

Sakura : vrai ?

L'autatrice : vraiment je te jure

Sakura : trop bien !!

L'autatrice : tout le monde se suicide à la fin

Sakura : c'était trop beau pour être vrai –

L'autatrice : le titre de la fic : « se droguer est mauvais pour la santé »

Sakura : oiiiiin :'( ! Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça derrière.

L'autatrice : mais en ce moment je suis pas motivé. Au fait Sasuke pas de commentaire ?

Sasuke : désolé je t'entends pas y a trop de vent

L'autatrice : ok ! Je te laisse faire des cochonneries avec Naruto… Je me tais.


End file.
